cawwrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Cervantes de León
Cervantes de León (born January 1, 1536) is a CAW professional wrestler, better known by -his/her- ring name '-Main Ring Name-'. -Real Last Name- is currently wrestling under the "''-SmackDown/Raw!'' (You CAN have your CAW wrestle in the WWE Brand ECW in his/her past, but do not put it as their current brand)-." Creation -Basically, you can just put: *When your CAW was initially created (the game you first created him / her). *Optional What his / her design / appearance originates from. *Optional What his / her fighting style is reminiscent of, or resembles. Can be 'short and simple', or even long and complex. *And / or anything else related to the CAW's creation Professional Wrestling Career -Create his/her wrestling storyline- Personal Life Add info on the CAW's personal life. you may include : (1)Specific outside-of-WWE events. (2) Info on marital status. (3) Favorite shows, video-games, and characters of shows and Video-games. (4) Hobbies. (5) Background behind gimmick, not necessarily required. (6) Appearances in moves, Shows, or other things, to which would clearly be fictional. In wrestling *'Finishing moves:' :*''Tartaros Griet'' (-Wrestling move-) - -Date used (optional)- {-Name of move in WWE SVR games-} :*''-Finisher Name (Optional)-'' (-Wrestling move-) - -Date used (optional)- {-Name of move in WWE SVR games-} *'Signature Moves:' :*''Wave Break'' (Inward Knife-edge chop block) - -Date used (optional)- {-Name of move in WWE SVR games-} Dread Wave (Discus Backhand chop block) Anchor Kick (Roundhouse Kick) Anchor Gusty Kick ( Head Snap Kick (Jumping Spinning sole kick Anchor Marooned Kick (steps forward spins around while crouching down into a spinning legsweep ''Anchor Bow Kick (Crouching low-angle roundhouse kick) Anchor Middle Kick" (Back kick) ''Anchor Steep Kick (Wheel kick, followed by lifting the knee of his other leg before planting his leg back on the ground into a back kick) Anchor Knee Kick (Knee strike) Galleon Sinker / Sink of Galleon (Japan) (Spinning wheel kick) Head Scratch Kick (Shuffle Axe kick into a hook kick) Pirate's Scheme - Enzuigiri (Rope-aided enzuigiri) Pirate's Scheme - Flipkick (Backflip kick, hitting with both legs, each after the other, and then lands in a standing position, rather than landing in a prone position, sometimes rop-aided) Anchor Bow Heel" (Discus Axe kick transitioned into a high-impact stomp) ''Anchor Whirlpool (Modified Spinning legsweep Full Sail Hoist (Cross chop) Devastator (Discus high-impact upward backhand chop) Anchor Revive Kick (Modified reverse roundhouse kick) Soul Wipe Riptide / Soul Wave Surf (Japan) (Jumping discus cross chop) Cannon Launch Kick / Cannon Jump Kick (Japan) (Jumping back kick) Deck Dread Wave / Floor Soul Wave (Japan) (Jumping Discus Backhand chop block) Sadistic Archmage (Backhand chop with right hand, followed by an inward knife-edge chop with the other hand) Wave Flutter (Leaping baseball slide) *'Common Moves' :*-Wrestling move- {-Name of move in WWE SVR games-} :*-Wrestling move- {-Name of move in WWE SVR games-} :*-Wrestling move- {-Name of move in WWE SVR games-} Managers Entrance Themes Records -Enter name of SvR game- Rules : -Enter Ironman match rules- : Your Record/Opp.'s Record. (Repeat here for more records that you wish to add) Trivia :*-Write a simple interesting fact about your CAW (what music they like, what shows they like, their personal life, etc.)- :*-Note that you can also add personal life things here, but only if you don't have a personal life section in the CAW's article. You may put that they appeared on a TV show/sitcom, although it would clearly be a fictional appearance.- Note: the part: "Common Moves" is what you usually give the CAW in the SVR games. Also, delete this note when creating an article of a CAW